Clarity
by ChiaroDiLuna
Summary: Set after Season 2 Episode 9. Will has decided to make a move. Will/Djaq. This has also turned into a bit of an everyone fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Well, you know, the usual nonsense here – I don't own Robin Hood or the characters. I'm not trying to infringe on anyone's copyright here. Besides, if I had my way, I would have my way with Will. MMMmmm :)**

**Summary: Takes place after Season 2, Episode 9. Will has decided to make a move. Will/Djaq.**

**Author's Note: Had a thought in my head and had to get it out. This is my first ever fanfic, so please be gentle!**

* * *

Robin stared morosely at his reflection in the clear stream in which he had been washing. He still couldn't quite believe he had left Marion to Guy. What had he been thinking? Why had he put her into such a dangerous position? Why had she insisted so vehemently on returning to –

Robin's thoughts broke off abruptly has he noticed another reflection in the water. Will was standing behind him looking nervous.

"Will?" Robin asked, turning. "You alright?"

"Uh, yeah. Robin... I... uh..." Will checked out the surrounding forest apprehensively.

"Spit it out, Will."

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay. I'm almost done here. I'll be back in camp in a minute."

"No!" Will replied vehemently. Robin looked at him in surprise. "Sorry, I just – I want to talk to you privately."

"Alright. So talk then! What do you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about Djaq."

"Djaq?"

"Yeah." Will took a deep breath and started talking really quickly. "See, I would normally speak to her father. But with her family gone, I can't do that. And I figured that you would be the next best thing. You know?"

Robin stared at Will in confusion. "No, I don't know. What are you on about?"

"Djaq and I have been... getting close... and I – I want your permission to court her."

Now Robin was staring at Will in shock. "You mean you haven't already been courting her? What about all the trips into the forest or to the village?"

Will looked slightly taken aback at the fact that Robin knew about his feelings for Djaq. "We've just been keeping each other company, you know. Talking."

"Well, you don't need my permission! You need hers!"

Will just stared at Robin. Robin made an exasperated sound. "Go speak to her, man! Hurry! Before you lose her to some other slow-wit!"

Will jumped as though he'd been burned and dashed off into the forest. Robin was left by the stream shaking his head and smiling.

* * *

Everyone looked up in surprise as Will came pelting into the camp. He skidded to a halt and smiled at them sheepishly. He located Djaq, who appeared to be checking on her medical supplies.

"Djaq? Can I talk to you? In private?" Djaq nodded and Will lead her out of the camp, taking her by the hand just before they disappeared into the forest.

"Another honey trip?" Much asked Little John with a little smile. John just smiled back.

* * *

Will led Djaq through the forest until he was certain they would not be overheard in the camp. He stopped abruptly and turned to face Djaq. Djaq looked up at him questioningly, her hand still resting gently in his. She relished his touch. She relished every moment with him and she especially relished the moments in which they were alone together. She had considered that their recent walks in the forest and to the village were sent from God to give her some happiness while it was still possible. She knew that it would not last. When Robin succeeded in his mission, she would no longer belong in this place. Will would go to Scarborough to be with his family and find there some nice young girl to marry and give him lots of pretty children.

Something about the expression on Will's face worried Djaq, however. He looked very scared. "Will? What is it?" If anything, this made Will look even more scared – almost as though he was going to be sick. "You're scaring me. What's wrong?"

Will swallowed hard. He had lost his nerve. The courage Robin had given him a moment before was now failing. He knew it was now or never, though. He tried to clear his mind of the thoughts of rejection that were plaguing him. He took a deep breath, took Djaq's other hand in his own so that he was holding both and facing her bravely, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Djaq... I was wondering..."

* * *

**Okay. That's the first chapter done. Please let me know what you think. I thought that would be nice place to leave you all imagining how he is going to spit it out:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You've guessed it – I don't own it!**

**Summary: Takes place after Season 2 Episode 9. Will has decided to make a move. Will/Djaq**

**Author's note: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! They gave me such a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. :) I was really nervous about posting the fic, but in hardly any time at all you posted very encouraging reviews.**

Djaq stared at Will with wide eyes. He smiled at her nervously waiting for her answer. Never in a million years would she have believed that this could happen to her. She suddenly realised her mouth was hanging open and shut it with an audible click.

She had firmly believed that the men in this camp were not capable of seeing her as a woman, let alone a woman worthy of being courted! She was just one of the gang. Yet here was Will, the man she dreamed about day and night, the man she thought she could never have, ever so politely requesting that they start a courtship.

This thought in turn led her on to a worrying thought – how would this change their lives in the camp? How could they maintain a proper courtship when they were camped out in a forest? Courtships were a very formal affair! There were rules to be observed, not to mention chaperones to be found! She knew that if all things were well and she were at home, her father would have been negotiating her marriage to someone of worthy standing, and Will would not even feature in that list of interviewees. But her father was gone now and it was up to her to make this decision. She knew how she felt about Will and she knew his worth better than her father ever could have known. He was worth a thousand of any of the men her father would have offered her.

Djaq was brought back to the moment when she saw Will's smile falter and fall from his face. He had had such an intense look in his eyes, but that was fading now into sadness and embarrassment. She realised that she had been staring at him for too long without saying something and he thought she was going to reject him.

"Will, I – I never thought..." She was the one who was struggling to find the right words now. She knew in her heart what her answer was. But could her head agree with her heart?

She saw Will's face falling further, if that was possible, and squeezed his hands gently in hers. She couldn't bear to see him like this. She knew that she couldn't bear to be without him.

"Yes." She said abruptly. Will blinked.

"What?"

"Yes!" She said, laughing now at his surprise. His face broke into a grin and he released her hands, just to put his arms round her waist and lift her off the ground into a tight hug, laughing with joy. Still keeping her off the ground and clasped to his chest, he pulled back to look deep in her eyes, wanting to be sure that this was real and happening. She smiled lovingly back at him and he knew that it was real. Their faces were so close that their noses were almost touching. They slowly began to close the gap between them, the moment becoming more and more intense.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat behind them and Will dropped Djaq and they leapt apart as though they'd received an electric shock. Robin was standing a short distance away, looking slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, guys, I didn't want to intrude, but I left it as long as I could. I just wanted to tell you that Much and I are off to Nottingham to check on Marian. John's staying in camp and I figured you two would want some time alone."

At this last, he smirked a little, but Will just nodded somberly. Djaq, however, whipped her head around and looked at Will incredulously.

"Robin knows?!"

**So what did you think of Chapter 2? Did it follow on as you expected? I don't really know very much about 12****th**** century Saracen social practices, so I had to make a bit of an educated guess. :) I hope I'm not too far off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Robin Hood. I'm just borrowing him and his friends for a while. No one minds, do they?**

**Summary: Takes place after Season 2 Episode 9. Will has decided to make a move. Will/Djaq. This story has now morphed a little bit away from a pure Will/Djaq fluff piece, but never fear! There will still be plenty of Will/Djaq fluff.**

**Author's note: First of all, a few responses to the reviews:**

**Pig-the-Prophetess: Yes, I did intend to leave that gap between Chapter 1 and Chapter 2. It was something that was too easy to mess up, so I decided to leave it to people's imagination to come up with what was the best way for Will to pose his question. Sometimes I feel that just implying something can be more powerful than saying it outright.**

**lekopoet: I've sent you a reply, but I thought I might share it with everyone else. I based the bit about arranged marriage in the previous chapter on my (very) slightly less limited knowledge of modern arranged marriage practices. I used to go out with an Indian guy who told me that most people are presented with different people who their family thinks are good matches and it is up to them to choose who they want to marry. Also, both parties must agree to the marriage.**

**Ivy3: I disagree that Djaq would not care about courting. Yes, she is very independent and unique, but everyone (no matter how independent and unique they are) has at least a few traditional values with which they have grown up which they maintain throughout life. For most women, I think that relationships and marriage usually fall into this category.**

**Anyway, this is fan fiction, so I suppose we fans can do whatever we like with them, because we don't have to satisfy BBC accountants:)**

**I will endeavour to make this chapter and future chapters longer. ;)**

**On with the fic at last. Hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

Will sighed contentedly. He and Djaq were sitting companionably by the fire, leaning against a log with their legs out in front of them. He had is arm tucked around her waist and her head was resting comfortably on his shoulder. He was not sure how long they had been there. It had been twilight when they had sat down, but now it was pitch dark.

They had been talking about each other's pasts. He had told her a bit about his life before becoming an outlaw and she had told him a bit about her life in the Holy Land. Now they were sitting in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company and contemplating the flames in front of them.

When Robin had left for Nottingham earlier, Will had had to explain to Djaq about why he felt that he needed to ask Robin's permission to court her. She had not been very happy that he had discussed his feelings for her with someone else before discussing it with her, but when she heard his explanation, she had softened immediately. How could she be angry with him for being so polite and chivalrous? There was something very reassuring about knowing that someone had so much respect for her.

Little John sat a short distance away, out of earshot, but keeping a wary eye on them.

"Now, don't forget that you asked to court Djaq. You must now follow the rules of courting. John is staying in camp as chaperone. He was _very_ eager for the job." Robin had told him earlier.

Will had glanced over at John, who looked positively intimidating, then given him a weak smile. John had just raised his eyebrows in a meaningful way. As Robin turned away to walk out of the camp, he had muttered under his breath, "Maybe you should have asked his permission instead of mine."

Djaq twisted her head around to look at him, admiring the way the orange firelight made his eyes shine and threw his face into contrast, accentuating his beautiful bone structure. She ran a finger lightly along his jaw line and he closed his eyes in pleasure.

"How long have you liked me?" She asked quietly.

"Since the moment we first met."

"But you thought I was a boy when we met!"

"I know. I felt very strange when I saw you. Like I knew that something wasn't right. I just didn't know what it was. Then, when I saw you bathing, it all made sense."

Djaq harrumphed. "Yes." she said wryly. "I must still get you back for that."

"What?" Will laughed. "I didn't know there was anything I wasn't supposed to see!"

"Sure." She didn't sound convinced. Will decided it was time for her to smile. He shifted his arm around her waist to get himself into position, then suddenly and mercilessly started tickling her.

"Stooooop iiit!" She giggled, squirming. He used his other hand to hold her in place, while he continued tickling her, grinning mischievously. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw John roll his eyes heavenward.

"Wiiiillll..." she whined, still giggling and wriggling. "Stoop iiit."

He had by now moved around to tickle her with both hands and he was holding her in place with his body. He looked into her eyes and stopped tickling her. She looked back into his eyes and stopped giggling and squirming. As he leaned in to kiss her, Little John cleared his throat behind them. Will stopped mere millimetres from Djaq's lips with an exasperated grunt. He sighed and sat back up in his original position, helping Djaq to sit up in her original position and trying not to look at John. He smiled ruefully at Djaq and slipped his arm around her waist again as they resumed their contemplation of the fire. He could have sworn he had seen a smug smile on her face.

* * *

"Master, we should go back to the camp. We've been gone for hours." Much whispered urgently.

"Not yet. Not until I've found Marian." Robin told Much irritably as they stole along the corridors of the castle.

"But we've checked her room, among _many_ others, we've checked rooms I didn't know existed. We've even checked the dungeon! Our best hope is to find one of her maids in town and ask if they know where she is."

"I knew I shouldn't have let her go! Why was I so stup – " Robin broke off abruptly as he turned a corner and walked straight into someone. He immediately started silently berating himself for not being more careful, then he realised who he had walked into.

"Robin! I was just coming to see you." Alan said nervously, his face extra pale against the black of his uniform.

Robin narrowed his eyes at Alan and moved his hand to rest on the hilt of his dagger. "What?" he asked with venom in his voice.

"Guy has taken Marion to Locksley. He said it was to keep her safe from the Sheriff."

"And why should I believe you?"

Alan's eye bored into him for a moment. "I'm not the man you think I am." he said, then bravely turned his back on Robin and marched away. Robin and Much stared after him, Much's mouth hanging open a little.

"Come!" Robin ordered and they left the castle as quickly as they could.

* * *

Much and Robin walked into camp, looked around them and shook their heads. Little John was slumped over a table, snoring and Will and Djaq were snuggled together by the fire, also asleep. It was a good thing they could conceal their camp now, otherwise anyone could have walked in while they were all sleeping. Robin coughed loudly and John leapt up from his seat by the table, looking bleary-eyed, but ready to fight. Will and Djaq stirred and looked at him, then each other in confusion, clearly wondering how long they'd been asleep.

"We didn't find Marion, but we did find Alan." Robin announced unceremoniously. That woke everyone up very quickly. "He said that Guy took Marion to Locksley."

"And you're trusting _his_ word, are you?" John asked. Robin shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know. We couldn't find Marion anywhere. Alan just said his piece, then left us to it... I suppose he could have raised the alarm that we were in the castle, but he didn't."

"I didn't really have a chance to tell you before." Will spoke up. "When the sheriff was holding me and the fool before, he ordered us hanged."

Everyone gave Will guilty looks at this news. They'd all been so concerned with getting a message to the King that they'd not even thought about Will's sojourn in the castle. Djaq squeezed his hand and he smiled reassuringly at her.

"Alan was there and just before he left, the fool grabbed the key to our chains from his belt and tried to cover it up with an act of begging for his life. You know Alan – he would never fall for that. Alan knew that he had taken the key, but he didn't say anything – he covered it up from the guards by hitting the fool, then walked out. He knew that we'd escape."

Will went quiet as everyone thought this news over. They were all very conflicted. Alan had betrayed the strong trust that had built up between them all. However, none of them could deny that they still cared for him and wanted to be able to trust him again.

* * *

Marion opened the trunk at the foot of her bed and rifled through it for a nightgown. She was angry that Guy had brought her here, though she appreciated that he was probably telling the truth when he had told her that it was for her safety. He didn't want the sheriff tempted to use her as he had in the past. She was angry, because it meant that her reason for returning to Nottingham with Guy was completely void. She could not help Robin find out the secrets of the castle as long as she was kept a virtual prisoner in Locksley.

She found a nightgown and started to undress. In the morning she would have a clearer head and be less angry, so she could make a better decision about how to proceed.

"Marion, is everything – " Guy broke off what he was saying as he realised that Marian was undressing. He turned his head slightly away. "I'm sorry, Marion, the door was ajar. I just came to ask if everything was to your liking."

"Yes, thank you, Sir Guy." Marion had only got as far as taking off her blouse. She held it bunched up in front of her chest, not realising that she was exposing a lot more than she intended. Guy, however, glanced back towards her and did notice the thing that she would have wanted hidden.

"Marion, what is that scar?" He was now glaring at her stomach.

"Oh, it's just the result of an accident I had as a girl." She said, quickly covering up the scar.

"That is no childhood scar!" Guy insisted, advancing towards her. She started backing away, but he grabbed her wrist roughly. "Show me!"

Marion reluctantly showed the scar to Guy. He stared at it intently, then looked up into her eyes, comprehension dawning on him. His face darkened frighteningly. "You?!"

That was all he said, though, because the next moment he was out cold on the floor. Marian pulled her wrist out of his hand and looked up at her saviour. Alan dropped the club he had used on Guy and looked up at Marion.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What do you think? Protecting you! He knows about you now, you can't stay here. We've got to go."

"Go where?"

"I've got to take you to the forest. It's the only place you'll be safe."

Marion knew he was right. How could she have been so stupid to forget to cover her scar? Alan turned away and stood guard by the door while she put her blouse back on and gathered some of her things together. When she was ready they set off without any further ado.

* * *

**It took me a while to decide what I wanted to do with this one, but I'm happy enough with it. Let's hope you all are, too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No, unfortunately I don't own Robin Hood, otherwise we wouldn't be waiting two weeks to see the finale!**

**Summary: Takes place after Season 2 Episode 9. Will has decided to make a move. Will/Djaq. Also a bit of actual story for the rest of them, rather than just Will/Djaq fluff. :)**

**Author's Note: I just loved the Will/Djaq moment at the beginning of Ep 11. They're really starting to make it obvious now. Let's just hope it's not all in vain. I am still reeling from having watched the alternative trailer on the BBC website. These two weeks are going to be tough! I'll have to add excessively to my fic to make up for the lack!!**

**Thanks to Ivy3 – I realised that I've not only been spelling Allan's name wrong, but Marian's too!! smacks self on forehead**

* * *

Allan checked that the way out of Locksley was clear, while Marian locked Guy in the room she had been using. She came down to the door of the manor and peeked out. Allan was standing a short distance away. He nodded to her and she hurried towards him. Together they made haste towards the forest, trying not to attract attention. As they reached the edge of the forest, they heard a roar of rage from behind them and they broke into an all-out run. They hadn't got far when shadows emerged from the forest, surrounding them. They came to a faltering stop, closing the gap between them and instinctively putting their backs to each other, ready to fight. One of the shadows came forward and Marian, peering through the darkness, recognised him.

"Robin!" She gasped and threw herself into his arms.

"Marian? What are you doing here?" He responded, putting his hands on either side of her face and bringing it up to meet his.

"Guy found out about the Nightwatchman. Allan saved me."

There was a moment's silence, then Robin said, "Let's go back to the camp, you can tell us more there." They started walking further into the woods, but Allan remained behind. Robin stopped when he realised Allan hadn't moved. "Come, Allan."

Allan followed slowly behind them and the rest of the gang made a loose circle around the three, making sure no one was following.

* * *

When they arrived at the camp, Will secured the door behind them and Robin sat down next to the fire with Marian. Allan stood next to Robin and Marian looking uncomfortable and the rest of the outlaws remained standing, still unsure of his position.

"Tell me what happened." Robin asked Marian, taking her hands and looking her in the eyes.

"Guy said he was taking me to Locksley for my safety. I couldn't really refuse. Especially not since my father died. I can no longer claim that I need to stay near him or claim that he would be scandalised by us living in close proximity. I tried protesting that it would give me a bad reputation, but he insisted that he was much more concerned about my safety than my reputation. When we arrived in Locksley I went to my room to change. As I was undressing, he walked into the room and saw my scar."

"He saw you undressing?!" Robin interrupted.

"It was an accident, Robin." Marian reassured him. "But I was quick enough to cover myself, but not quick enough to cover the scar."

Robin grumbled under his breath as Marian continued. "I tried to tell him that it was a childhood accident, but he grabbed me and made me show him the scar again. He knew almost immediately. He changed, Robin! He looked monstrous! I was so frightened."

Marian paused and looked at Allan. "And then my saviour arrived." An uncomfortable silence descended on the group. "He knocked Guy out before he could do anything to me and then helped me to escape Locksley."

Robin stood up and faced Allan. Allan looked slightly apprehensive. Robin put his hand out towards Allan. Allan looked at his hand fearfully.

"Thank you, Allan." Robin said, pushing his hand out further towards Allan. Allan looked up into Robin's face and took his hand. Robin shook it firmly.

"I suspect he's been tailing me whenever he could, keeping an eye on me." Marian continued, giving Allan a rather wry look. He laughed shyly as he released Robin's hand.

"Well, I have to do something right, don't I? I have to make up for what I did."

"But how can we ever trust you again, Allan?" John finally spoke up after having stared holes through Allan's head.

"I don't know. All I know is, I've learnt my lesson. I'll never make the same mistake again. Guy got me at the wrong moment. I was weakened by – " he took a deep breath " – by greed. And then the torture on top of that – it was too much! The money could never make up for what I lose by staying with Gisbourne. It could never make up for the evil I have witnessed." Allan's eyes were staring off into the distance, seeing some horrors that the Sheriff and Gisbourne had carried out in front of him. Horrors he couldn't do anything to prevent.

There was another uncomfortable pause, but it was broken very quickly by Djaq, who rushed across to Allan, tears in her eyes and grabbed him in a bear hug. She was closely followed by Will, who put his arms around both of them, kissing the top of Djaq's head. The others watched, their expressions softening, as they too came to accept what Allan was trying to tell them. He was sorry. They could trust him again. He would rather die than betray them again.

* * *

Allan watched Will and Djaq from across the fire with small smile on his face. He had missed them making moon-eyes at each other, except it had usually been done when the other wasn't looking. Now they were sitting wrapped in each other's arms, giving each other the full moon-eyed gaze simultaneously.

"Who worked that miracle?" He asked Robin. Robin also looked across the fire and smirked.

"Will, if you can believe it. He asked me if he could court her." Allan snorted in a most unattractive manner. Robin gave him a sideways glance and continued, starting to laugh. "So I've got John keeping an eye on him. What you see there is about as far as he's going to get for at least a month!"

The two men broke out into gales of laughter, making Will and Djaq break the moon-eyed gaze and frown at them.

"What's so funny?" Will asked.

"Nothin', mate! Just the frustrations of life, that's all!" Allan replied, to which Robin doubled over, laughing harder.

"Oh, leave them alone, they're cute." Marian piped up from next to Robin. Will and Djaq blushed deeply, looking at each other. Will leaned in for a quick peck, but was held back by John, who was sitting next to him, grabbing the back of his scarf. Will choked as Robin and Allan guffawed again, Much joining in. Marian and Djaq giggled and John just gave Will a cautionary look.

"You knew what you were doing when you set John on him." Allan said quietly to Robin, so that Will and Djaq wouldn't hear. "When are you going to give him a break?"

"I haven't decided yet. This is too much fun at the moment. John's a bit soft, though, to let them get that close so soon. I would have made them wait so much longer."

"You are such a hypocrite." Marian said. "Don't forget I found you in my bed once!"

"Yes, but we've known each other all our lives and have been promised to each other almost as long!" Robin said cheekily, giving her a kiss on the nose.

"I had to fight you off constantly when we were teenagers!"

"Fight me off?!" Robin cried, scandalised. "Hardly! I seem to recall you encouraging me!"

"Well, maybe just a little." Marian replied to this with a smirk.

* * *

They spent the next few days securing their own comfort and avoiding the villages and Nottingham as much as they could. Robin made Marian promise to stay near the camp, while he made a few trips to give money to the poor with only Much as company. They didn't want to aggravate the Sheriff and Guy any more than necessary and risk causing a forest invasion. Or even worse – a retaliation towards the villagers.

Will set about extending the camp to add a bunk for Marian. Last time she had used Allan's vacant bunk. This time, Allan's bunk no longer being vacant, Robin had given her his and was temporarily sleeping by the fire. Much had tried to swap places with him, ever the loyal servant, but Robin had gently told him to stay where he was. Allan and Marian (and Robin and Much when they weren't in the villages) hunted, then dried and smoked the results of their labour to build up their food stores.

Djaq tried to keep her mind on the poultices and medicines she was preparing in anticipation of any injuries or sicknesses, but found that she was enjoying her new found freedom to stare at Will too much. She was especially enjoying watching him work. It was a hot summer, even in the shade of the forest, and Will had taken to leaving his shirt off while he was working to try to keep cool. Every so often John, who was assisting Will, would give her an admonishing look and she would drag her eyes away from the body in front of her and get back to work quickly, trying to look innocent. Will, of course, was completely oblivious to the attention he was getting. He lived for the moments when he took a rest from his work and Djaq brought him water, before returning to her work. He would then sit and watch her for the duration of his break, trying to make the water last as long as possible.

The highlight of each day for Will and Djaq was the end of the day when everyone stopped their work as the light began to fade and they were given the opportunity to be alone with each other. Well, as alone as they could be with John hovering nearby.

They would walk down to the stream, hand in hand, and take turns washing off the sweat and dirt of the day, backs carefully turned for each other's modesty. Djaq had to resist the urge to give Will a bit of payback for the day when he had seen her bathing – she knew that John would not be very impressed with her. They would then spend a little time sitting by the stream chatting.

Little John, who shadowed them every step of the way, commented to Robin one evening, "I never knew such quiet people to talk so much!"

"They'll run out of things to talk about eventually." Robin replied with a smile. "Have you been keeping them on their toes?"

"Oh yes."

"Good. Keep it up, John! You're doing a sterling job." Robin clapped him on the back and walked away.

* * *

When they judged it would be safe to venture back into the villages more frequently, they resumed their usual activities. Will and Djaq were allowed to do their deliveries together without John to chaperone them, seeing as they were unlikely to get up to much mischief in front of the villagers. The people to whom they were delivering tried hard to hide their smiles as they realised that something had changed between the two outlaws. It seemed as though the only people who hadn't been aware of Will and Djaq's feelings for each other were Will and Djaq.

Some people still gave Allan a wide berth, remembering how he had been working for Guy. This made him feel extra guilty, but Marian reassured him that they would come around sooner or later.

The villagers told them that Marian had been made an outlaw and that the Sheriff had revealed her identity as the Nightwatchman, announcing a reward for her capture. Unfortunately for the Sheriff, the Nightwatchman was too much of a hero to the people for them to give her up that easily. Still, Robin kept close to her to discourage those who might be tempted by the money.

They found that they had a gaggle of young girls following them around every time they went to the villages. They idolised Marian and tried to imitate her every move. They had always been in awe of Djaq, but had been to frightened of Saracens to get too close. Now they had a woman who was just like them, apart from her nobility.

Marian's heart bled for these girls, wanting to take them under her wing and teach them to do what she did so that they could defend themselves when the need came. Robin, however, lost his patience and told them off for making the outlaws presence too conspicuous. The girls then stopped following them, but the gang noticed that they were still trying to imitate Marian and even Djaq. They were scandalising their mothers by occasionally wearing trousers just like their heroes did and the very young girls were playing fighting games with each other, holding sticks like swords and making little harmless bows and arrows. They tried to copy the Nightwatchman's gymnastic moves, but weren't very successful.

After watching them for several days, Marian couldn't take it anymore. She decided that she needed to speak to Djaq.

* * *

Will and Djaq had changed their evening ritual to the mornings to fit in with their normal activities. John still accompanied them, coughing or clearing his throat whenever their faces got too close. He wasn't getting tired of his chaperone job at all. In fact, he was rather enjoying increasing their frustrations. One morning, Robin pulled John to one side.

"You don't need to go with them anymore."

John looked slightly disappointed. "There's no telling what those two will get up to if we leave them alone!" He said suspiciously, glancing sideways at Will, who was innocently eating his breakfast by the fire.

"Come on, John. You know Will better than that. We've had our fun with them, now it's time to leave them to it."

John looked grumpy, but he nodded his head.

When Will and Djaq left the camp, they walked a short distance before realising that John wasn't following them. Will stuck his head back round the doorway of the camp.

"You coming?" He asked John. John just shook his head. Will looked at him for a moment, then a brilliant smile broke out across his face as he withdrew his head and dashed back to Djaq's side. John's frown faded into a smile as he chuckled to himself at the youth of today.

* * *

**Well, I went on a bit in this one, didn't I? shrug Oh well. Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood. Unfortunately.**

**Summary: Takes place after Season 2 Episode 9. Will has decided to make a move. Will/Djaq. Also a bit of actual story for the rest of them, rather than just Will/Djaq fluff. :)**

**Author's Note: I'm warning you now – this is going to be absolutely chock-full of Will/Djaq fluff. I need to distract myself until the 29****th**** comes. :)**

**Ivy3 –**_**"They had always been in awe of Djaq, but had been to frightened of Saracens  
to get too close."- TOO frightened. **_**– Oops. Typo: That's the problem with a spell-checker, it doesn't read your mind and pick up typos such as this one.**

**McFlyFan101 – **_**You describe Will without a shirt on well XD**_** – Did I describe him without his shirt on? I believe I left it all to everyone's imagination. evylle grynne Haha! I just accidentally typed "felt" instead of "left" – talk about a Freudian slip!!**

* * *

Will and Djaq arrived at the stream and turned towards each other with little smiles, revelling in their solitude. They hadn't said a word all the way from the camp. They had simply walked in silence, hand in hand, each enjoying the mere presence of the other. Will took Djaq's other hand so that he had both of them captive and pulled her close to him. He had been waiting a long time for an opportunity like this. He placed her hands behind his back, then put his hands gently on either side of her face, the tips of his fingers threading into her hair. He leaned down towards her. She was breathing quite deeply as she got more and more nervous. She had never kissed anyone properly before.

Suddenly, they heard someone crashing through the trees behind them, obviously in a hurry. They leapt apart, their hands flying to their weapons. Marian emerged from the trees a moment later and they breathed a sigh of relief, releasing their weapons. Marian came to a sudden halt, noticing their flushed faces.

"Sorry." She apologised. "I wanted to catch you before you started bathing. I need to speak to Djaq."

"I guess I'll go first, then." Will told Djaq with a shrug.

Marian and Djaq walked into the trees to give Will some privacy.

"You know those girls in the villages who follow us around?" Marian asked straight away.

"You mean the Watchman's Guard?" Djaq asked with a little smile.

"What?" Marian looked perplexed.

"That's what they call themselves. Didn't you know?"

"No." Marian was thrown for a moment, but then she shook her head and launched straight into her proposal, speaking very quickly. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to help me teach them."

"Teach them? Teach them what?"

"Fighting, medicine... anything we can think of to teach them, really." Djaq looked surprised. Marian got a plaintive tone in her voice. "I can't turn my back on them anymore. These girls are so vulnerable. They can't defend themselves when men decide to have their way with them or when people like the Sheriff or Guy want to use them for their own political and financial gain. They want to learn, so why can't we teach them?"

"Where shall we teach them?" Djaq asked. Marian could tell by the glint in Djaq's eyes that she didn't dislike the idea – she was merely considering the options.

"I think a different place every day. Sometimes inside a barn if there is space, sometimes we can take them out into the forest. If we move around, there is less risk of someone seeing us and figuring out what we are doing."

"Have you discussed this with Robin?"

"No. I wanted to speak to you first." Djaq actually looked quite pleased at this last answer.

"I remember when I was a little girl, my mother was always trying to make me into a lady. She should have realised that having a twin brother would prevent that." Djaq gave Marian a little smile. "The things I learnt from my brother and father have saved my life and my dignity many times. I will help you."

Marian's face broke out into a radiant smile. She thanked Djaq and hugged her, then ran back to camp.

Djaq returned to the stream just in time to see Will, facing away from her, pull up his trousers and lace them up. She smirked. She had finally got her revenge.

"Nice! Now we're even!" She announced loudly and Will whirled around, blood rushing to his face. Djaq's breath caught in her throat. He was still barefoot and bare-chested and his hair was sopping wet, hanging in his face. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. He pushed his hair back off his face and walked towards her. She closed the distance between them. He puts his hands on her waist and pulled her tight against him.

"I suppose we are." He said, his voice very low and quiet. He smiled. "No one's going to stop me this time."

With that, he leaned in swiftly and their lips finally met. Djaq's hands came to a rest on Will's bare shoulders as he deepened the kiss. Her mind was whirling. So this was what it felt like! She'd never experienced anything so glorious in her life. It seemed to go on forever, but when they pulled back from each other, breathing heavily, it seemed like it had only lasted a heartbeat. Will kissed Djaq's forehead, then gave her a cheeky smile.

"Your turn!" He said and released her. She felt the loss immediately and had to restrain herself from reaching out and grabbing him again. He picked up the rest of his clothes and turned his back on her so she could bathe.

* * *

**A bit short and I had so much fun finding ways to prevent them from "closing the deal", but I had some Will/Djaq googliness bursting to get out. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood. Unfortunately.**

**Summary: Takes place after Season 2 Episode 9. Will has decided to make a move. Will/Djaq. Also a bit of actual story for the rest of them, rather than just Will/Djaq fluff. :)**

**Author's Note: So now I've got the wet, bare-chested Will image stuck in all your heads, I might just leave you hanging there for a while. ;) We'll see...**

* * *

When Will and Djaq returned to the camp, Marian took a deep breath and called everyone's attention to her.

"Djaq and I have an idea." She started. Djaq looked sharply at her and so she amended what she had said. "Okay, _I_ have an idea that Djaq has agreed to help me with. I want to teach the girls in the villages to fight. Also, if they want to learn, we can teach them some other skills. Djaq can teach them some of her doctor's tricks. Maybe Allan can teach them a bit of sleight of hand, but Allan – " she turned to point a finger at him " – if I catch you doing anything else with your hands, you'll lose them!"

"Me? I don't go for the young 'uns."

"We're starting with the oldest girls. They'll need it sooner."

"Oh." Allan looked slightly apprehensive.

"Once they've done a bit of training and are used to it, we'll get the rest of the girls to join in and the older ones can help the younger ones."

"You sound like you've got it all planned out." Robin said quietly. His arms were crossed and he didn't look thrilled.

"I haven't been able to think about anything else." Marian replied. "These girls need our help. They need to be able to protect themselves. The men who would normally protect them are slowly, but surely, being taken away from them. Aren't they, John?"

John grunted under the steady gaze of Marian. "I wouldn't want my Alice fighting."

"No. Most men wouldn't want their women fighting, but if Alice fighting meant that it kept her pure and untouched for you, I'm sure you would look at it a little differently."

Djaq chose this moment to add her opinion. "Do you have a problem with me and Marian fighting? If I didn't know how to look after myself, I would have been far from pure and untouched long ago. If my brother hadn't taught me how to fight, I would not be here now. I would be some officer's slave woman – there to serve him in more ways than one. Would you want the innocent girls in this village to go through a similar experience?"

Will was staring at Djaq with a slightly horrified expression on his face. He had awful images going through his head of his beautiful Djaq being subjugated by some uniformed bully. He went to put his arms around her protectively, but she stopped him with a hand to his chest. He put his arms down and took a step away from her.

"We can't rely on men to protect us all the time." She told him with a small smile, trying to tell him with her eyes that she wasn't rejecting him, just being strong. Their eyes connected and she knew that he understood.

"Okay. I suppose you've planned where this training's going to take place?" Robin asked. Marian nodded. "Well, then, unless someone else has a problem with this-?" He looked around the assembled group and everyone shook their heads. "- go ahead. Let us know what help you need."

* * *

Once the deliveries were done each day, Djaq and Marian would take the girls into a barn with some space or into a clearing in the forest and teach them basic fighting moves. The men would either stand guard inconspicuously outside and around the barn or amongst the trees where the girls could not see them. Djaq and Marian felt that the girls would not feel comfortable learning what they needed to learn with men present until they had gained some confidence in their skills. The women watched the girls, looking for signs of particular talents. They taught them to use their opponent's height, weight and strength against them and gave them basic lessons in various weapons. They persuaded a blacksmith to make small daggers for them, paying him with some of the loot they'd gathered from the North Road, and gave them to the girls to be concealed in their clothing.

After a few weeks, when Djaq and Marian judged it the right time, the men took turns to assist in the training. At first the girls were a bit timid, but when they started to train, their minds focussed on their task and they soon got used to the men being there.

Robin would give extra training to those with an aptitude for archery. Allan taught them all sleight of hand, making sure he didn't even appear to be flirting with the older girls, for fear of what Marian would do to him. John taught them about fighting with a staff and Much taught them how to use a shield effectively. Will taught them how to use two weapons at once. Those who had not shown much talent for fighting, despite their enthusiasm, were taken aside by Djaq and taught how to treat wounds and certain illnesses.

Marian insisted on teaching girls as young as 9 or 10 and asked all the girls to pass on their knowledge to those who needed it, especially the girls who lived in Nottingham town. The outlaws could not risk going into the lions' den to teach those girls. Her deputies would have to do it for her, because that would attract a lot less attention. She also could only hope that the very little girls would learn these things from their older sisters and friends as they got older.

In total, the outlaws trained about a dozen girls – a few from each village – and despite their initial misgivings, all the men ended up very proud of their charges. Will made special tags for each girl to indicate that they belonged to the Watchman's Guard, a name which Marian had grudgingly allowed to continue.

A couple of the older girls, who had been plagued by unwanted male attention whenever they visited Nottingham town, told Djaq and Marian that their lives were already changed. They had used a few of the subtle tricks they'd been taught to shock those men into leaving them alone. The women outlaws positively glowed with pride.

* * *

Meanwhile, Will and Djaq continued their blissful courtship. Will allowed Djaq her space during the training and while they were going about their rogue-ish business, but when they were alone he took the opportunity to be as close to her as he could manage. They became more and more comfortable with their intimacy. More often than not, Djaq found herself held tightly against Will's side by an arm around her waist as they walked to the stream for their bathing ritual. The bathing itself was usually followed by long, passion-filled moments of kissing, supported by a convenient tree trunk, their limbs entwined. Sometimes they would just sit on the side of the stream in a warm embrace, watching the water go by. Quite frequently, while lost in their passion, they would not realise how long they'd been gone and would be rudely interrupted by a glowering John who dragged them back to camp, sometimes by their ears.

After a while, they were finding it difficult to restrain themselves when they were left alone. Only John's interruption had stopped one particularly dangerous encounter from going any further and, following this, they asked John to be their chaperone again.

* * *

One of the men that had been plaguing one of the older girls, Martha, was bitter that she had shown him up the last time he tried to touch her. He took to following her everywhere and she had to learn new tricks of evasion when departing for training. The outlaws and the girls had mutually decided to keep their training secret. It was safer that way. Small groups of girls would go for training at different times, so that people wouldn't notice all the young females in the village vanishing for a few hours a day.

One day, Martha thought she had managed to lose her shadow and proceeded to the training in the forest. Unfortunately, the man, Tom, had fooled her and actually followed her all the way. He hid in the trees as he watched the girls warming up for their training. He frowned. He couldn't figure out what they were up to. Then he saw the two female outlaws handing out practise swords and watched in pure shock as the girls practised sword thrusts and cuts in formation. So that's how Martha had learned to hurt him! His eyes narrowed in fury. He would teach those wenches something new.

Marian and Djaq bade the group of girls goodbye and informed them where the next lesson would take place. Will, who had been the only other outlaw present at that lesson, gathered up some of the equipment they had been using, gave Djaq a quick kiss and headed off to the camp. This made the girls giggle amongst themselves until Djaq gave them a stern look and they left for home quietly, but in a cheerful mood. Marian and Djaq were just gathering the remaining equipment when they heard movement behind them. They dropped what they were holding and whirled around. Djaq's hand went to the hilt of her sword and Marian pulled one of her concealed daggers out. Their hearts sagged when they saw that they were now very closely surrounded by six men. Tom stepped a little closer. Worryingly, he had rope in his hands.

"Thought you'd teach the girls how to fight, did you? Thought you'd ruin all our fun, eh? Well, we thought we'd just have our fun with you instead." He sneered at them. "You can't fight all of us at once, can you?"

With that, all six men closed the small gap between them and the women. Djaq did not have time to draw her sword before two of the men reached her and grabbed her arms. She used their support to bring her feet up and kick Tom, who was in front of her, in the face. Marian realised she couldn't use her dagger on three men at once, so she lunged at the biggest one and managed to give him a good slice from his collar bone to his stomach, knocking him to the ground, before the other two also grabbed her arms. The men were struggling to hold on to Marian and Djaq, who were thrashing around, trying to kick anything they could reach. Tom picked himself up off the ground. He managed to grab Djaq's flailing feet and tie part of the rope around them. The men were then able to get better control of her and bind her wrists together in front of her.

Djaq's mind was reeling. She had managed to fight off more than one opponent before, but she had usually had more time to prepare herself, to grab a weapon. They had all become complacent over the last month. Their confidence in the girls' skills made them believe that they no longer needed the other outlaws to stand guard while they trained in the forest. They hadn't thought of this scenario, however.

Sarah, one of the younger teenage girls came running back to the clearing to collect her shawl that she's left behind. She came to a sudden halt as she took in the scene before her. Thinking quickly, she let out a piercing whistle. They had all been taught this whistle, because it was unique and carried a long distance. This was their way of calling for help.

Not far away the other girls heard the whistle and all stopped in their tracks. The whistle came a second time and they could tell where it was coming from. They turned and rushed back to their training ground.

Elsewhere in the forest, Will had also heard the whistles. He dropped what he was carrying and started sprinting back to the training area. As he ran, he pulled his axes out of their holsters.

Sarah launched herself at Tom, who was trying to stop her from whistling. She gave him a good punch in the kidneys and as he bent over in pain, she gave him a hard shove to knock him on to the ground. She gave him a few kicks in the stomach and groin. There were three men now holding Marian and one particularly big man holding Djaq so that she didn't try and free herself from the rope. The man holding Marian's legs let go of her and grabbed Sarah around the waist, lifting her off the ground. Just then, the rest of the girls arrived. The men were now alarmed. They had thought this would be easy. Six men against two women? How difficult was that? But now they had one man down, bleeding profusely, and another four girls advancing upon them, ready for a fight. The big man who had been holding Djaq decided that it was time to go and hoisted Djaq over his shoulder. She wriggled as violently as she could, trying to make it difficult for him to keep hold of her, but he took no notice and set off into the forest while the girls were occupied with the others.

The men quickly realised that each of the girls had their very own dagger and also decided that it was time to go. They dropped Marian and ran off into the forest in different directions. The girls grabbed Tom, who they recognised, and brought him back down to the ground, giving him another few kicks to make sure he stayed down. Martha put her dagger against his throat and gave him a look that he knew meant business. The rest of the girls rushed over to Marian to help her up. Will came dashing into the clearing looking around wildly.

"What's happened? Where's Djaq?"

* * *

**Ha. I thought I'd be cruel and leave you on a cliffhanger. :) This fic is going in all sorts of directions I never expected! Please let me know what you think so far. Have a nice Christmas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The BBC gave me Robin Hood for Christmas!! Can you believe it? No? Are you sure? sigh Okay. I'm lying. I don't have anything to do with the BBC or Robin Hood.**

**Summary: Takes places after Season 2 Episode 9. Will has decided to make a move. Will/Djaq.**

**Author's Note: I wasn't sure where I wanted to take the story next, so I wrote both options out and decided which I liked better. In the end, this one won out, because there was a bit more to it and it left scope for a following chapter, which the other one didn't really do. Here's hoping it lives up to your expectations...**

* * *

"That way!" Marian called, pointing into the forest in the direction she'd seen the man carrying Djaq. "He hasn't got much of a head start."

It had torn her up inside that she wasn't able to help Djaq. They had become unexpectedly close since they'd started this training. She watched as Will ran off like a mad man in the direction she'd indicated, wondering about the wisdom of sending him after Djaq's captor. She asked one of the girls to run and fetch Robin from Locksley, where he was making deliveries today, and then assisted the others in bandaging the wounded man and dragging Tom over to sit next to him.

* * *

The man carrying Djaq heard shouting in the distance and started looking for a hiding place. He knew that he could not escape while weighed down with this struggling woman, who kept elbowing him hard in the head.

After a moment, he found the ideal place. He threw Djaq down on the ground in the hollow between two enormous tree roots. He lay on top of her to keep her still and placed his hand tightly over her mouth to keep her from calling out.

Not long afterwards, Djaq could hear someone approaching at great speed. She started screaming with all her might, trying to be heard through the filthy hand on her face. However, the man just held her nose shut with the other filthy hand, effectively stifling her cries and cutting off her air supply. Djaq was forced to stop screaming to conserve the little air he'd left her with. A tear rolled down her cheek when she heard Will call her name, the note of despair in his voice upsetting her more than her current situation. When Will was out of earshot, the man released her nose and she breathed in as quickly and deeply as she could. She thought he would get up and start running again, but he stayed where he was, leering at her from mere inches away.

He rubbed his groin against her a little, just to see what reaction he would get. Djaq continued to glare pure, silent hatred at him.

"Do you like that?" He whispered. Djaq cringed as his fetid breath wafted over her face. "How's about we get to know one another – "

He interrupted his own sentence with a spine-chilling laugh. "Well, I won't lie – how's about _I_ get to know _your body_better."

* * *

Will stopped running when he came to the realisation that if his quarry were as close as Marian had said, he would have found them already. He took one more panicked look around the forest surrounding him, then turned and ran back to the clearing where Marian and the girls were holding the other two men captive. He knew he had a better chance of saving Djaq if he could get information out of the other men.

Marian's heart clenched when she saw Will return alone. She narrowed her eyes and stepped over to Tom as Will came to stand behind her.

"I take it you are the ring leader? What's your name?" She demanded. Tom just continued to sneer at her.

"His name is Tom, Lady Marian. He's the one who was always trying to bed me." Martha spoke confidently.

"Is that right? What's the matter, Tom? Can't stand a woman to be stronger than you?" Marian taunted with a little smile. Tom spat at her feet in contempt. Will lunged forward, his face murderous, and grabbed Tom by the throat, lifting the smaller man up off the ground. Tom now had the grace to look petrified as he struggled for air. The boy looked as though he was about to breathe fire. Marian just smiled calmly.

"You see this man who's got you by the throat? He belongs to the woman that your friend has taken. He's not best pleased with you." Will squeezed Tom's throat a little tighter to add emphasis to Marian's words. "Tell us who he is and where he's taking her. Before you run out of air, if you please."

* * *

Once Will had passed them by the second time, the big man had finally released Djaq's mouth and got off her, knowing full well that, bound as she was, she could wriggle, but not escape. He dropped his trousers and removed his under-wrappings. Djaq looked away disgustedly from what he had just uncovered, trying not to panic and hoping desperately for a way out to present itself.

Fortunately, the man was not as clever as she had initially thought. When he realised that he would not be able to do what he wanted with her legs so tightly bound together, he untied them! A hand on each ankle, he pulled her right up close to him. He released one of her ankles so that he could remove her trousers, but she was too quick for him. She brought her free leg back up to her chest and then kicked upwards into his face with all her might. As he fell back, groaning in pain, blood flowing from his nose, Djaq scrambled up off the ground.

"Big mistake!" She shouted at him and gave him a swift kick to the groin, followed by another few kicks to the head. Finally, he lay still and dazed. She turned on her heel and sprinted as fast as she could back to the training area.

She stumbled into the clearing and beheld a frightening scene. Will was holding a man up in the air by his throat. Who knew he had such strength in him? Then she noticed the look on Will's face and understood where the strength came from.

"Will!" She gasped. She did not want him killing unnecessarily. His head whipped round to look at her in temporary disbelief. A moment later, he let go of the man, who fell heavily to the ground, and dashed across the clearing to gather Djaq into a bone-crushing hug.

When she groaned into his chest about not being able to breathe, Will released her immediately, then noticed that her arms were still bound. He untied her and started checking her over for wounds. She knew better than to try to stop him.

"Are you hurt, my love?" He asked her. She simply shook her head. His voice took on an edge. "Where's the man who took you?"

"He's not far from here. I think I knocked him out, but it won't last for long."

Will looked as though he was about to go and make the man's unconsciousness permanent, but Robin's timely arrival prevented him. "Will, stay here. Djaq can show me and Much where this man is."

* * *

The outlaws realised that they could never bring proper justice against these men, as they had attacked outlaws. Outlaws were not protected by the same law that condemned them. After much debate about what to do with them, Marian's idea was eventually chosen.

Tom, under threat of being punished by Will, gave them the names and likely locations of the other men who had been involved in the attack. As Marian, Djaq and Will marched the three captives back to Nottingham, the rest of the outlaws went to collect the other three men. They brought all six men to the blacksmith in Nottingham, using his fire to brand a cheek each with a cattle brand that Robin had procured along the way. They then dragged the men to the market square and made them kneel where everyone could see them.

"These men are guilty of attempted rape. The brand on their faces marks them for all to see." Marian's voice rang out across the square, bringing all attention to her. "Let no woman go near any of these men for fear of loss of her dignity and let no man be tainted by their poison! Any man who disrespects and dishonours a woman should beware the Watchman's Guard! They are watching you!"

Marian immediately saw the effect of her words. People were muttering excitedly amongst themselves, wondering what the Watchman's Guard was and who belonged to it. She smiled to herself. Now she had secured a mysterious status for her girls too.

The outlaws left the men bound and kneeling in the square and made a run for it before any of the castle guards realised who they were.

* * *

Will, Djaq and Marian wearily trudged back to the camp. The other outlaws had resumed the business they were taking care of before the attack. Will sat Djaq down on her bunk and made her stay there while he fetched her some ale. She had insisted that there was nothing to be done for her bruises, so he had decided that she needed some ale in her to strengthen her constitution. He also handed a cup of ale to Marian as he passed her, then knelt on the ground in front of Djaq as she drank her ale, peering at her with a tortured expression on his face.

"Will!" She eventually cried. "If you don't stop staring at me, I'm going to knock you out! I'm not a fragile little flower!"

"If I look away from you, I'm afraid I'll lose you again."

Djaq's exasperated expression softened and she put her hand to Will's cheek. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll always find my way back to you, wherever I am."

Will covered her hand with his. "Promise?"

"I promise."

Will nodded and finally pulled himself away from her. He went to put their equipment away, looking very thoughtful. Marian approached and sat down next to Djaq on the bunk.

"Are you certain you're alright? You're not just saying that to make him feel better?"

"Yes, I'm certain. Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm just angry. Do you think we'll have any more trouble from those men?"

"I'm not sure. They looked pretty scared."

"We'll make sure the girls keep an eye on them. They'll know if any of them make trouble."

Will finished storing their equipment and walked back over to Djaq with renewed determination on his face. Marian left them alone again. Will kneeled in front of Djaq again and took her hand.

"Djaq. Today reminded me of how quickly we could lose each other. I know we've only been courting for a few months, but please, let's get married. I want to live all my life with you, no matter how long or short it is."

His eyes pleaded with her. Her eyes looked on him with a tinge of pity. How could they do such a thing now? Their lives were too crazy at the moment to live any form of normal married life. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"I think you should do it." Djaq looked up and Will twisted around to look at Marian. She smiled sheepishly, but continued passionately. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help but overhear and I couldn't face seeing Will disappointed. All of us have put our normal lives on hold because of the Sheriff and his schemes, but that just means that he's won! If we get the chance, we've got to live our lives and be as happy as we can. There's no point in all of us suffering when we don't need to!"

Marian ended her speech and realised that Will and Djaq were staring at her strangely. "Sorry." She repeated. She pointed behind her with a thumb. "I'll be over there."

Will turned back to Djaq as Marian walked away again. The pleading look returned to his eyes and Djaq felt her heart melting. "Okay." She said after several long moments, smiling warmly at Will. "Let's get married."

"Married?" Came a loud voice from the doorway as Will swept Djaq up in his arms. They turned to the doorway to see Much and Robin. Robin had a big grin on his face and Much's mouth was hanging open. Much was the one who had spoken. "When?" He asked.

"As soon as we can arrange it, I think." Marian replied briskly. "They're in a hurry, but let's make sure it is a nice memory anyway."

"They're in a hurry? Why?" Much turned to Will and Djaq with a scandalised expression. "You haven't got her with child?!"

"What was that?" This time it was John's turn to arrive in the middle of the conversation. Allan was peering through the gap between John's large form and the edge of the doorway to the camp, trying to figure out what the hold-up was.

"Oi! What's the problem? It's starting to get a bit nippy out here, you know!" Allan called from behind John, but John was oblivious.

"How could you have done that to her?" He thundered. He pushed his way past Robin and Much and strode towards Will, who tried to back away but found himself falling backwards onto Djaq's bunk instead. Allan now had the space to step inside the camp, looking curiously at Will sprawled on Djaq's bunk and Djaq's alarmed expression.

Djaq jumped between John and Will and put her hands up, shouting, "Stop! I'm not pregnant!" John stopped dead in his tracks and looked confused.

"They have decided to seize the moment and get married while they're still alive to enjoy it." Marian piped up again.

"Oh." John sighed, looking relieved. "You're going to stay here?"

Djaq nodded.

"Okay." He pointed a finger at Will. "I'm still watching you, boy. Don't you let her down."

Will shook his head vehemently, starting to get up from Djaq's bunk, but keeping his distance from John. John smiled at Djaq, then went to stow his staff.

"Much!" Marian called. Much was still staring at Will and Djaq in surprise. "Come with me. We must discuss the wedding feast."

Marian led Much to the side and Robin disappeared into the corner of the camp where he kept the loot. Allan smiled at Will and Djaq, but said nothing. He wasn't sure what to say, really. He was very happy for them, but this did highlight what he was missing in life. In fact, he was half-inspired to fill that hole in his life right now.

He thought of the beautiful Martha – he had not been surprised to hear that she was bothered by the men. She had magnificent auburn hair that could not be controlled by the cloth she tied around her head, beautiful milk-white skin and big, innocent blue eyes that did not betray the mature woman inside. It had been difficult for him to follow Marian's prohibition, but it had helped that his feelings for this girl were different than for any other woman he had ever been with.

He shook himself out of his reverie and lay down on his bunk for a nap. He could only have Martha in his dreams, so that was where he would go for now.

* * *

**If I don't limit myself sometimes, I could go on forever and ever. Especially when I'm writing the Will/Djaq googliness. I have to save some of that for the next chapter, though. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Robin Hood is not mine. :(**

**Summary: Takes places after Season 2 Episode 9. Will has decided to make a move. Will/Djaq.**

**Author's Note: Less than 2 days to go until the finale!! Yay! Well, not yay because it's the end, but yay because I've had Robin Hood withdrawal symptoms and my mind has been reduced to smutty daydreams about Will Scarlett. Speaking of which...**

* * *

Over the next week, Djaq was evicted from her bunk and medical area. Will, John and Allan hung cloths around the area and hid themselves inside, preparing some surprise for her. She slept in Will's bunk and he in hers, but she didn't mind. She felt like sleeping in his bunk brought her closer to him. 

Marian and the girls of the villages managed to procure a simple, white dress that would fit Djaq and as beautiful a veil as they could find. The day before the wedding Marian wove a garland of flowers to hold the veil in place. The girls also managed to find smart clothes for Will. Marian thought it best not to question the source of Will's clothes. She had seen Guy wearing something rather similar before and the clothes showed signs of alterations. She wouldn't have put it past the girls to lift some of Guy's clothes and she just hoped that a Locksley servant was not suffering somewhere for the loss.

Robin and Much's duty was to obtain food and drink for the feast. They managed to land a meaty deer and procured some vegetables from the villages. They also risked their necks breaking into the castle to steal some of the Sheriff's best wine and ale – they thought the satisfaction was worth the risk.

Robin asked Will to choose a suitable ring for Djaq from the small collection they had in the loot. He chose a ring that was simple, but still beautiful in its simplicity, to suit Djaq's practical nature.

Despite protest from the Watchman's Guard, who all wished to attend the wedding, only the outlaws were present. Robin presided over the union with a wide grin on his face and led the clapping and cheering as Will and Djaq kissed each other tenderly at the end. The group then proceeded back to the camp, where space had been made and the feast laid out. Much was rewarded with rare compliments on the food. The outlaws made sure that all evening Will's cup was kept filled with wine and Djaq's with ale (as she would not drink the wine) to loosen their nerves for the wedding night.

When the hour got late, Much inconspicuously disappeared behind the curtain around Djaq's medical area and Robin rose to his feet, pulling Marian up with him.

"And now it is time for us to leave you." He announced. Will and Djaq's grins slipped a little. The ale and wine could not remove _all_ their nerves. "We have made alternative sleeping arrangements for tonight, but we'll be nearby if you need us. I really hope you don't, because I'd like a peaceful night to sleep off this wine! Djaq, I believe that Will, Allan and John have a surprise for you."

Will stood up and lifted Djaq to her feet. They turned to face her medical area and Allan and John went to either side of the curtain that still obscured it. They each pulled gently on a rope, which pulled the curtains apart.

Djaq drew in her breath. They had widened and improved her bunk to become a bridal bed. Will had carved a simple, decorative border into the wood of the bed. The area was lit by a multitude of candles, the last of which Much was still lighting. Djaq thought that he must have used up the remainder of his precious store of candles to achieve this beautiful scene.

They had also rearranged the medical area to make room for the bed, but still have more than enough space left to take care of her medicines and patients. The entire area was now permanently cordoned off by curtains to give the couple privacy, but could be pulled back as necessary.

Will smiled at Djaq's wide eyes. He swept her into his arms, walked up the few steps into their "new" quarters and carried her to their bed encouraged by the cheers of the other outlaws. Before he could set her down on the bed, Allan and John had already pulled the curtains closed again and the outlaws quickly made their way out of the camp, closing the hidden door behind them.

* * *

Djaq woke the next morning to the sounds of Much quietly making breakfast on the other side of their curtain. She and Will were laying on their sides, facing each other. Their legs were still entangled as they had been when they fell asleep the night before. Will's arms were wrapped around her waist, clutching her bare body to his. She had one arm under his head, hand tangled in his hair, and the other was wrapped around his shoulders. His head was resting against her chest and his long eyelashes were tickling her collarbone. His face was angelic in sleep. 

She sighed happily. She was glad that she had let Marian persuade her to do this. If she could wake up like this every morning, she would be the happiest woman alive.

The consummation of their marriage had been a strange new experience for both of them. No matter how hard he tried, Allan had not managed to corrupt Will with the "fair maidens" of Nottingham. However, Will had heard enough talk amongst men to know in theory what he was supposed to do.

The scariest part had been the removal of their clothes – finally casting side any remaining inhibitions they had towards each other. They had then fumbled through the rest of it, alternating between nervous giggles and fixed concentration. It had been painful for Djaq, as she had expected, but the feeling of sharing herself completely with Will and the pleasure of snuggling up to each other afterwards more than made up for the discomfort.

Will stirred slightly as he awoke and she felt him smile against her skin. He shifted a little and planted a small kiss on her collarbone, which sent shivers up her spine. He twisted his head to look up at her and she kissed him on the forehead.

"And how are you this morning, my wife?" He asked sleepily with a small, self-satisfied smile.

"I'm just fine thank you, my husband." She replied with an equally self-satisfied smile. They lay in happy, sleepy silence for a moment longer.

"Shall we get Much some more candles today?" Djaq asked eventually.

"Yes. That's a good idea, but he can wait a little longer, can't he?" And with that, Will rolled on top of her and gave her a good, hearty kiss to the lips. She mumbled agreement into his mouth as she wrapped her arms and legs around him once more. Much could wait a _lot_ longer as far as she was concerned.

* * *

When Will and Djaq eventually emerged from behind their curtain, they were met with more cheering from the rest of the outlaws, causing them to blush slightly. They had all just finished their breakfast and were preparing to go back out for the day. Much handed Will and Djaq each a plate of breakfast. 

"Here you go, I'm sure you need to replace all that energy you used up." He told them with a gleam in his eye, causing the outlaws to snicker.

Will looked at them all suspiciously. "How close _were_ you last night?" He asked.

"Oh, don't worry." Robin replied with a grin. "We weren't close enough to hear whether you were talented or not."

The other outlaws fell about laughing and the couple's blushes deepened.

"Well, clearly he is talented – look at them glowing!" Allan called out, causing the outlaws to laugh even harder. Will and Djaq sat down and tucked into their breakfast as the others continued to make fun of them until the couple finally stopped being embarrassed and joined in the laughter.

By the time they'd finished their breakfast, only Marian remained in the camp. "Are you going to the stream any time soon? Or do I have time to wash some clothes?" She asked them. Will and Djaq's eyes connected immediately, something occurring to them both simultaneously. They hadn't even thought of what new, interesting prospects their bathing ritual now held. Will's left eyebrow arched slightly at Djaq and she gave an inviting smile in return.

"Ahem." Marian cleared her throat, bringing them back to the present moment.

"Uh, no. You go ahead, Marian." Djaq replied quickly. Marian nodded, picked up a basket of clothes and walked out of the camp. Djaq turned back to Will and grinned. He leapt up and grabbed her, pulling her behind their curtain once more.

* * *

**Oh, how I had fun writing this chapter... And I'm sure you can guess where my imagination was for the longest time... coughnakedsleepywillcough**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait, everyone!**

* * *

Marian accompanied Will and Djaq to Locksley village to start rebuilding Much's candle supply. They waved to some of the Watchman's Guard who were going about the chores and received reports from some of the others that had been keeping an eye on the troublemakers from a week previously. They bought a few candles, then carried on through the village, checking on the other girls.

Normally quite cautious when visiting Locksley village, the three were unusually nonchalant due to the happiness of the night before and realised their lack of caution too late.

They found themselves in the middle of the village with Guy standing right in front of them. They turned to flee, but realised that he had managed to have them surrounded.

"Imagine my surprise when one of my guards told me he'd seen the Nightwatchman and a couple of Robin Hood's gang swaggering through the village as though they owned it." He announced loudly with a sneer. "I thought Hood had you better trained than that!"

* * *

Allan and Martha hid behind a pigpen, watching the unfolding confrontation with horror. Allan had been relatively successfully chatting her up, interrupting her unenviable task of feeding the pigs, when they'd heard Gisborne's voice ringing out in challenge. As the rest of the villagers ran for cover, knowing full well the consequences of getting caught in the crossfire, Allan and Martha had ducked down behind the pigpen to see what was happening.

It was then that they'd seen who Guy and his men were surrounding. Allan's blood ran cold when he saw the look in Gisborne's eyes. He knew it all too well. That was the look that said someone was going to suffer. He looked at Will and Djaq, standing with their backs to Marian's and eyeing the guards, looking for a way out. Even now, their hands were still clasped together. He couldn't face anything happening to them now. Not the day after their marriage!

Allan knew that there were too many guards for the four of them to fight. There was only one thing he could think of that would help this situation. He sidled away from Martha. She looked at him in alarm and reached out for him.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Do me a favour." He whispered back. "Stay out of sight. Don't let them see you with me. You're more use if you don't get caught. Got it?"

She nodded slowly, still not sure what he was going to do. Allan took a deep breath, then jumped out from his hiding place.

"Oi! Giz! How ya doin'?" He yelled. Guy's head whipped around to find the familiar voice.

"You!" He roared. "Get him! That man is to be hanged immediately!"

As the guards turned towards Allan, he took off in the direction of the forest as fast as his legs could carry him. He wasn't even sure what he would do when he reached the forest, but he knew that there were more places to hide there. All that was important was that Will and Djaq couldn't get caught – not today.

Back in the village, Marian, Will and Djaq took the moment of confusion to make a run for it in the opposite direction. Only then did Guy realise his mistake. He took off after them, knowing he would only be able to bring down one of them.

The guards following Allan found their pursuit strangely hampered by a succession of village girls. A girl would run into their path with large baskets or a chicken in her grasp. When one of the guards ran into her, she would grab him as she was falling and trip some of the others by releasing her basket or chicken in front of their legs. Each time the accident prone girl would mumble her apologies and take her time in getting out of the guards' way. By the time Allan reached the forest, the guards were far behind him and he was able to secure a good hiding place before they passed him.

Guy never lost sight of his quarry no matter how much they weaved between buildings and hanging laundry. He was _not_ going to lose them. He had a score to settle. He rounded a corner and roared in triumph when he saw that Marian had fallen behind the other two by getting her cloak snagged on something. Just as she managed to release it, he grabbed her arm and pulled her viciously around to face him.

"At last." He growled at her. He was expecting to see fear in her eyes, but instead they were cold and hard. Then he became aware of the burning sensation in his side. He blinked and looked down. He saw part of the jewelled hilt of Marian's small dagger that she kept in her hair. She had buried it into the side of his abdomen.

"I've been meaning to do that for a very long time." She told him with venom in her voice. She pulled the dagger free and Gisborne fell to the ground with a gasp.

"Marian!" Will called. She turned away from Guy and ran. Will and Djaq paused a moment when they saw what she'd done, then ran after her.

* * *

Robin knew something was wrong as soon as he went to greet Marian with a small kiss to the lips. She wouldn't meet his eyes. He looked at the others and noticed the lack of newly-wed glow coming from Will and Djaq.

"What happened?" He asked in a suspicious tone of voice. Will, Djaq and Marian exchanged guilty glances. Marian reluctantly told Robin what had occurred in Locksley that day. Robin raised his eyebrows. "Is he alive?"

* * *

**Dum dum duuuuuuuum! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Will he live?" The Sheriff of Nottingham asked dispassionately, his arms crossed carelessly across his chest. The physician lifted his head from his work on Guy of Gisborne's wound and regarded him with a sardonic eye. The Sheriff resisted the urge to kill the man instantly. He didn't bother to disguise his hate, but he was the best physician left in Nottingham and Vaysey couldn't afford to lose Gisborne right now.

"I would suggest you summon his family." The physician spoke quietly and slowly with a hint of derision.

"How about I summon your family instead?" The Sheriff threatened, scowling at the insufferable man. The mocking expression slipped a little as the physician swallowed visibly.

"The wound is serious, my lord. I am not sure whether he will live. I have cleaned and sewn the wound. I shall give him a sleeping draft so we may be sure of his rest. The less he moves, the better his chances." The physician turned back to the wound, securing the bandage he had just applied. He began preparing the draft as the Sheriff flounced out of the room, muttering something about lepers.

* * *

Marian was slowly wearing a hole in the floor of the camp, pacing back and forth impatiently. John sat quietly watching her, his face impassive. Marian sighed, irritated. Robin, Much and Allan had gone to Locksley and Nottingham to find out what had happened to Gisborne and Robin had banished her from coming with them. He had even had the nerve to leave John to guard her.

A high-pitched giggle emitted from behind Will and Djaq's curtain followed by a low chuckle and Marian reluctantly allowed herself to smile. Robin had insisted that those two enjoy their honeymoon while they could. He'd told them that he didn't want to see them before at least noon. She looked over at John and he shrugged. He stood up and the two of them left the camp, giving the couple some privacy.

They returned to the camp about an hour later to find Will and Djaq sitting by the fire, looking very dishevelled and eating as though they hadn't seen food in a week. Marian and John raised their eyebrows at the couple, who smiled back sheepishly.

"Robin hasn't been back?" Djaq asked. Marian just shook her head and sat herself down next to them. She poked at the fire absent-mindedly for a few moments. A strange sensation caused her to look up and she saw Will and Djaq staring at her.

"What?"

"Relax. It'll be okay. Robin's just..." Djaq trailed off, unsure of the word that would describe Robin's recent actions.

"He's just being Robin." Will finished for her. He continued in a conspiratorial tone. "I think he's jealous that he wasn't the one to finally get Gisborne."

"I shouldn't have done it. I let my anger get the better of me and now the Sheriff will probably take it out on the people of Locksley."

"That's why Robin went there first." Will replied.

"I've got to make a few drops." John announced. "Can I leave you three alone without you getting into trouble?"

Marian rolled her eyes and Djaq stuck out her tongue at John as he grinned and exited the camp. Marian got up and paced some more. Eventually she stopped and sighed.

"That's it. I'm going after Robin. He should have been back by now." She hurried out of the camp as Djaq and Will scrambled up from their seats, dropping their food in the process, and hurried after her.

"Marian! This is madness! Robin said to stay here!" Will shouted after her, exasperated.

"Do you always do everything Robin tells you to do?" She asked. She was almost running to stay ahead of them.

"No, but this time you should listen to him!" Will was taking great long strides to try and catch up with her, leaving Djaq to run behind him. Marian finally broke into a run, forcing Will to do the same. They were already quite far from the camp. As they came upon a road, Will caught up with her and gently grabbed her arm. "Please, Marian. Let's go back to the camp."

Djaq finally caught up with the two of them and watched as they tried to stare each other down. She gave an exasperated sigh. "What are you going to do, Marian?"

"I'll save you that decision, dear, and invite you to the castle instead!" Marian, Will and Djaq's heads whipped around at the sound of the Sheriff's voice to see a large group of mounted guards galloping towards them. "I didn't expect it to be this easy to find you! And here you are, walking out into the road right in front of me."

As the group were surrounded, they knew they had no chance of escape. Will and Djaq were unarmed and Marian thought they had a better chance of escaping if she kept her daggers concealed. They resignedly let the guards bind their hands with rope and lead them down the road towards Nottingham.

* * *

The physician watched anxiously as Sir Guy of Gisborne tossed and turned on his bed. He was desperately trying to hold the man still, but a fever had gripped him and he was hallucinating and having wild dreams. He was crying out for Lady Marian, sometimes apologising to her, sometimes cursing her. He was also calling out Robin Hood's name, though the physician could not figure out what sort of dream Gisborne was having about Robin. He seemed tormented by these particular dreams, but said nothing much more than "Locksley" or "Hood".

He knew that he could not give his patient any more sleeping draught, or he would risk killing him, so the best he could do was try and hold him still and wait for the fever to break. He summoned the guard that was stationed outside the door and asked him to hold down Gisborne while he located some more cool water and cloth to try and bring his temperature down.

* * *

Silence descended on the marketplace as the Sheriff's three captives were paraded through it. He lead the procession, his black clothes making a stark comparison with his white horse and a smug expression on his face. He spotted one young woman staring at them in horror, the basket of laundry in her arms seemingly forgotten, and leant down toward her.

"What's the matter? Not pleased that I have captured some murdering, thieving outlaws?" He spat at her. She lowered her eyes to the ground and took a step backwards into the crowd that was forming around the procession. The Sheriff laughed triumphantly and continued into the castle courtyard, dismounting when he reached the steps.

"Straight to the dungeons, if you please." He told the guards. "And no need to be gentle to the ladies."

He turned away just in time to miss the murderous look Will sent his way. A guard cuffed Will around the head and gave him a push. "Get a move on!"

One of the stallholders in the market frowned as the crowd dispersed. There was a basket of laundry sitting on the ground next to his stall. He looked around for a possible owner, but didn't see anyone. He went over and picked it up, setting down inside his stall for safekeeping in case someone returned for it.

* * *

"Martha! Martha!" Allan sighed in frustration. It had taken him a whole hour spent with Martha to soften her up enough to allow him to kiss her and now some girl was interrupting them. Martha pushed him away from her and hurried out of the vegetable patch towards the sound of the voice. She could hear the panic in Julia's voice. As she rounded the corner of the house, she spotted the woman running at full speed towards her. She also spotted Robin exiting another house and coming towards them, frowning. The woman fell into her arms, panting heavily. "Martha! The Sheriff!"

"What is it, Julia? What's wrong?"

"He has caught Lady Marian, Djaq and Will!" She gasped.

"What?!" Robin shouted, the chickens in the pen next to them clucking nervously at the loud noise. "Allan! Much! We've got to go!"

Much came out of the same house that Robin had come from and followed his master as he went to liberate some of Gisborne's horses. Martha watched as, moments later, the three men galloped out of the village. She was still holding on to Julia, who had just got her breath back. Julia suddenly turned to her with a look of sorrow. "I hope my laundry's still there! Mother will kill me."

* * *

Will and Djaq watched Marian pacing in front of them. They were huddled into a corner of the cell they'd been put into, Djaq snuggling up close to Will and her arms around his body to keep warm and to have a bit of comfort and reassurance from the proximity, Will with his arm around her shoulders. Marian stopped pacing a moment and looked at the couple clutching onto each other.

"I'm so sorry." She told them. "You two should be – "

"Don't finish that sentence, please, I might vomit." Marian turned to face the Sheriff who had managed to sneak up on them once again. "Bad news, I'm afraid. Gisborne is dead. All three of you will hang tomorrow. Have a nice night."

He grinned sycophantically at them before turning on his heel and sweeping out of the dungeon. Marian held on to the bars as she felt her legs go weak underneath her. She couldn't quite believe that this was all happening. She slid down to the floor as she felt a tear run down her cheek.

"Marian." Will murmured behind her after a moment. She turned her head towards him. He held out his hand to her in invitation and she shuffled over to him. He pulled her into his side and she mirrored Djaq's position, wrapping her arms around his waist and over Djaq's arms. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she understood why Djaq had not moved from his side all this time – his body was warm and his arm was very comforting. She reached up and touched Djaq's cheek, Djaq smiling tremulously in response, then laid her head against Will's chest. Will kissed Djaq's forehead and the two women felt his voice rumble deep in his chest as he reassured them, "Robin will save us. He always does."


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow. This has taken a long time. I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**As ever, I don't own Robin Hood or any of the characters. -sigh-**

* * *

The physician jumped as the door banged open behind him. The Sheriff strode in, staring strangely at the sweating, mumbling Gisborne.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He had a fever, but it is breaking now. I think your lieutenant may live, Sheriff."

"Oh, good." The Sheriff responded, grinning widely. "It would have been an awful chore to replace him."

He turned on his heel and headed back out the door. He stopped just in the doorway and turned back to the physician.

"I would like you to join us in the courtyard at noon. There will be some entertainment to be enjoyed."

As the door swung shut behind him, Gisborne's mumblings became clearer as he raised his voice and groaned, "My Lord! Stop!"

* * *

Robin, his hood drawn close to his face, watched the guards ushering people into the castle courtyard. The Sheriff always liked to have a good audience at his hangings. The Sheriff had kept the castle well-guarded all night, leaving Robin and Much with nothing to do but watch for any indication of what was to occur.

When they had realised that they could do nothing, Robin had sent Allan back to the camp to bring Little John when he returned from his deliveries. They had arrived late in the night, bringing with them Will and Djaq's weapons, and taken up a separate watching post. It was Allan who had brought them the news in the morning that the three prisoners were to be hanged and the four of them had tried in vain to formulate a rescue plan.

Allan, standing next to Robin and also watching the peasants entering the courtyard, commented, "The guards are really favouring the women today."

Robin frowned at the comment, but took another look at the crowd forming in the courtyard. Allan was right. They were almost exclusively women. "He is intending to hang two women today. Trust him to make women watch."

Allan grunted in reply as he watched some familiar faces walking past them into the courtyard a little too quickly. Little John and Much had already slipped into the crowd inside and positioned themselves ready for quick exits. Robin jerked his head at Allan and they melted into the group that was being pushed into the courtyard. As they entered, Robin glanced up at the gallows, wishing that they had been able to bring more weapons. They could only bring what they could conceal and there were too many guards around. Allan stayed by the gate as Robin tried to get closer to the gallows, his mind still racing to find a rescue plan.

* * *

The jailer watched on with a leer as three guards bound the prisoners' arms tightly with thick rope. Marian silently cursed the thickness of the rope. She had given Will and Djaq two of her daggers that she had kept carefully concealed when they were captured. Each of them now had a small dagger slipped up their sleeve, but it would take a long time to cut through this rope. At least they weren't being put in chains.

As soon as the guards' attentions were no longer on their wrists, the three prisoners carefully pried the daggers out of their sleeves and hid them within their hands, immediately setting to work on their bonds while trying to fool the guards with their meek expressions.

* * *

The physician grimaced as he walked out of the castle and realised what the entertainment was that the Sheriff had wanted him to attend. He went to stand beside the Sheriff, who was standing smugly on the steps overlooking the crowd. The Sheriff nodded toward one of his guards and the prisoners were brought out to the gallows.

Robin swallowed as he watched such a familiar scene from a different perspective. His brain was numb and he had still not come up with any better idea than causing a stir in the courtyard that might buy him enough time to escape with his gang. He caught Marian's eye as she was led past and she shot him a look of apology.

Once the prisoners were standing on the platform, the Sheriff cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him.

"These outlaws have been sentenced to hang. They have not only broken many of the King's laws, but they are also responsible for the murder of my lieutenant, Sir Guy of Gisborne."

"My Lord!" The physician exclaimed.

"Silence!" The Sheriff shouted at him, turning to bestow on him a withering glare.

"But Sir Guy is – " The physician cut off what he was saying as a guard reached from behind him and laid a dagger against his throat threateningly.

"That's better." The Sheriff said, smiling evilly.

"Sheriff!" The Sheriff turned, the smile still on his face, towards the sound of Marian's voice. The smile slipped as he realised her arms were free and she was holding a knife to his executioner's throat.

"Where do you think you're going to go, missy? You're surrounded by guards."

"Do you not care to keep your executioner alive?" She asked. Will, who had just finished cutting his bonds, took advantage of his guard's momentary lapse of concentration and slipped out his hold, knocking him out.

He held the knife to the throat of the guard holding Djaq. "Release her." He growled, the guard complying immediately. Djaq finished cutting through her bonds as the guard released her and took a defensive fighting stance.

"I can always find another executioner. You're not escaping your due punishment!"

Robin chose this moment to reveal himself. He leapt up onto the platform and drew his sword. "They're not alone here, Sheriff. Let us all leave quietly and we won't kill any of your men."

The Sheriff rolled his eyes ostentatiously. "Oh, what a surprise! You are outnumbered, Robin!"

"No he's not!" A woman's voice called out from among the crowd. The Sheriff turned his gaze onto the crowd, narrowing his eyes.

"Show yourself!" He commanded. "If you are so brave to speak against me, show yourself!"

A masked and cloaked figure vaulted up onto the gallows platform and stood next to the outlaws, a dagger brandished in each hand.

"You are still outnumbered!"

"Look again, Sheriff!" The figure called out. The Sheriff turned his gaze back to the crowd and was startled by a flurry of movement in the crowd. Several masked and cloaked figures were standing amongst the crowd, each with daggers in hand. The unmasked peasants were slowly creeping away from the scene of what would surely turn out to be a bloody fight, exposing the outlaws' protectors.

"Who are you?" The Sheriff demanded.

"We are the Watchman's Guard!" The figure on the platform cried at the top of her voice. She pointed towards the courtyard gate, leading the Sheriff's eyes. Fear appeared on his face as he saw another half-dozen masked and cloaked figures approaching from the marketplace. They were all carrying large weapons – swords, staves and even a few axes.

"I believe, Sheriff, that we now have equal numbers!" Marian called out triumphantly. "Ready for a fight? Or are you going to let us go quietly?"

"I hardly call a group of girls equal numbers!" The Sheriff seemed to have regained his cocky arrogance, though the physician, being close by, could see some fear behind the Sheriff's eyes. "Guards, arrest them!"

Everyone in the courtyard mobilised instantly. The remaining peasants who had not yet managed to slip out turned and fled into the marketplace. The members of the Watchman's Guard coming from the marketplace had just reached the gate and swiftly disabled the two guards standing by the gate. They then rushed over to the platform, handing Marian and the masked figure, who Marian knew to be Martha, a sword each. John and Much threw Will and Djaq's weapons to them and turned to fight some of the guards. The rest of the Watchman's guard were already engaged in heavy battle with the guards. The guards seemed almost reluctant to fight the girls. They were clearly just defending themselves and not attacking, which left them at a great disadvantage.

The guards were dropping like flies as the outlaws and the Watchman's Guard knocked them unconscious or wounded them badly enough that they would no longer fight. The outlaws had been very careful to teach their no killing philosophy to the girls – one of the reasons why Marian had been so mortified about losing her control and killing Gisborne.

Marian made a beeline for the Sheriff and the physician, seeing that the physician was being held hostage. As she approached the Sheriff backed away from her, yelling for protection, and the guard holding the physician released him to face Marian nervously.

"My Lady! Sir Guy is not dead!" The physician blurted out as soon as he was free. Marian felt a thrill of relief, followed by a small amount of disappointment that the man would still be around to terrorise the people of Nottingham and Locksley. The Sheriff made a grab for the man, but he darted out of the way and fled to the other side of the courtyard where John, Will and Djaq were watching over several guards that had been subdued.

The battle in the courtyard was winding down as the guards were more and more reluctant to fight the girls that faced them. Especially girls that were probably relatives or relatives of friends.

Marian leapt for the guard that was between her and the Sheriff. She tried desperately to unarm the man and he struggled to hold on to his weapon. They turned this way and that in their battle, forgetting the Sheriff for the moment. Just as Marian finally succeeded in levering the sword out of the guard's hand, she felt a dagger press against her throat as the Sheriff pulled her down to his height.

"Locksley!" She heard the Sheriff bellow next to her ear. Robin, who had just knocked out his last opponent looked up at his nemesis, his heart plummeting when he saw the hostage. The Sheriff began to back away towards the door to his castle. "Release my men and surrender yourselves. I'm sure your leper would prefer that turn of events."

Robin and several members of the Watchman's Guard advanced on the Sheriff, looking for an opportunity to reclaim Marian. He pressed the knife ever tighter against her, never ceasing his slow retreat. As they reached the door, Marian spotted Robin's and the other girls' demeanour change suddenly.

"Release her, my Lord Sheriff." A quiet, strained voice came from behind them. Marian felt the Sheriff release her and she leapt away and whirled around to see her saviour. She stared in shock at the sight of Gisborne holding his favourite curved dagger to the Sheriff's throat. The man had himself propped up against the frame of the door. He was deathly pale, but had a glint in his eyes that belied his otherwise frail appearance.

"You're giving everything up for this leper, Gisborne?!" The Sheriff shouted.

"No, my Lord. You are!"

* * *

**What new twist is this? I hear you ask. Ah… we'll see. :)**


End file.
